DIAMANTE MALDITO
by jipuk
Summary: una pequeña historia de misterio y suspenso con Candy y sus amigos...
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde nublada con un poco de viento otoñal. Las nubes grises anunciando una llovizna.  
Los arboles medios desnudos, con sus hojas en tonos color amarrillo y naranja cayendo en la superficie terrestre.

En las inmediaciones de un poblado practicamente desolado corria desesperada una peliroja joven, como si alguien la persiguiese. Chocandose una que otra vez con algunas ramas o el tronco de un arbol o con lo que estuviera a su paso. Y aun asi no disminuia su velocidad.

La chica gritaba que la dejaran en paz y que no la persiguieran.  
'ya estas demente, nadie te creera, porque no me pueden ver, buajajajajaja'.  
-que es lo que quieres -pregunto en su maximo limite de cordura.  
'jajajajajaja...' replico a la pregunta luego le puso el pie para que se cayera y cuando la chica fue a levantarse la empujo. La peliroja solo sintio algo punzante que atraveso su estomago...

Algunos aldeaños que estaban cerca de un rio lavando en sus aguas, la vieron al otro lado del rio donde se encontraban, correr, tropezar el pie con una raiz sobresaliente de un frondoso arbol.

Tanto era el apuro que al levantatrse de la caida, no se dio cuenta y se enterro completamente en su cuerpo una estaca afilada sobresaliente de otro arbol adyacente. El cuerpo de la joven quedo inerte instantaneamente.

Despues del desgarrador chillido de una voz chillona pensaron que era un cuerpo poseido. Algunas personas se acercaron temerrozamente cerca del cuerpo sin vida de la joven, pero nadie se atrevia a acercarse.

Los investigadores no se explicaban las causas de su muerte. El cual era muy extraño. El cuerpo de la joven estaba en estado deplorable y con muchas contusiones. Sus ropas desgarradas como si ubiera forseado contra alguien.

Cerraron el caso por falta de pruebas y despues de una intensa labor pudieron identificar el cuerpo de la occisa. Ya que ningun habitante de los poblados cercanos la conocian ya que no portaba ninguna identificacion.

Unos dias despues del nefasto incidente de la joven, en las afueras de la cuidad venia un joven moreno manejando su carro.

Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de avaricia y con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro mamejaba a maxima velocidad.

De repente una ligera neblina innundo la carretera. El moreno vio como la neblina se transformaba en un rostro humano deforme.

Tal fue el susto del joven moreno que empezo a manejar en zigzag, tratando de controlar sus nervios y recuperar su compostura, la cual fue imposible.

Pero el espectro continuaba sin querer desvanecer o irse de alli.  
'buajajajajajajajaja...'-resono a lo largo y ancho  
-dejame en paz-habia dico el joven moreno haciendo uso de la poca cordura que tenia-  
-'jamas, buajajajajaja...'  
el joven no podia detener el carro. Y solo sintio como el vehiculo bajaba por una pendiente ya que no tenia vision fuera del carro. Era como si estuviera encerrado completamente en una caja metalica.

Cuando sintio que el carro se detuvo hizo un intento por abrir la portezuela y salio del auto. La luz del dia cego sus ojos momentaneamente. Poniendo sus manos instantaneamente en sus ojos.

Cuando pudo identificar que se encontraba en medio de un barranco no muy profundo decidio subir para llegar a la carretera nuevamente dejando su carro.

Pero al momento de poner el primer pie para salir de alli, sintio algo fuerte y pesado a su costado que lo dejaron sin aire.

Unos carros que venian detras del vehiculo del joven de ojos marron pensaron que el conductor estaba borracho de por como manejaba en zigzag y despues solo vieron en como el carro se dirigia hacia el barranco, cayendose.

Un vehiculo que venia en direccion contraria pudo detenerse a una distancia prudente cuando vio que un carro del carril contrario se salia y venia directamente hacia el pero luego vio como se dirigia hacia el barranco delante de sus propios ojos. El conductor bajo del auto al igual los de los otros carros y contrariados corrieron para ver que susedia y de paso ayudarlo si se podia.

Se aliviaron de la impresion al verlo salir del carro sin lesion alguna. Pero antes que pudieran decir algo vieron como aquel moreno fue arrasado por un jabali. Por temor cada uno de los curiosos salieron disparados de alli, ninguno queria terminar agonizando como aquel joven moreno. Y antes de salirse del lugar solo escucharon el desgarrador chillido de una voz chillona.

A pocos dias en una lujosa mansion una mujer de unos cuarenta años estaba quebrando todo en su recamara.  
-largate de aqui -gritaba la mujer desesperadamente mientras aventaba un florero oriental contra el espejo de su comoda.  
-'buajajajaaja...' -se oyo como respuesta de una vision borrosa fantasmal...

Los habitantes del lugar tanto dentro como afuera de la casa solo escucharon el desgarrador chillido de una voz chillona, nunca antes escuchada que a todos se les levanto el pelo de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo sintieron una agonia nunca antes experimentada por esa escalofriante voz.

Cuando el señor de la casa entro a su habitacion de donde provenía la voz encontro a su mujer yacida en un rincon del cuarto. Se acerco y volteo el cuerpo de su mujer, vio los ojos volteados de esta. Las muñecas de las dos manos cortadas profundamente.

Habia perdido mucha sangre la mujer. Todos asumieron que habia sido un suicidio. Por que en los ultimos dias el doctor habia diagnosticado su conducta a un inbalance mental debido a la muerte repentina de sus dos adorados hijos.

La recamara parecia como si hubiese pasado un tornado. Los adornos estaban hechos añicos, muchos de estos eran estrellados en la pared. Los cuadros deshechos, la comoda destruida al igual que varios muebles. Del armario todas prendas de vestir y accesorios tirados por donde quiera.

El señor de la casa abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de su esposa  
-_'Perdoname querida, perdoname..._'-dijo el hombre mientras lloraba- '_nunca debi sacar esa piedra de su sitio y traerlo a la casa. Estaba tan bien en el banco. Soy un completo bobo al haber pensado que la maldicion habia acabado. Pero es que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo. El ultimo que murio fue... '-_su ultimo pensamiento fue para sus hijos donde mentalmente pidio perdon a toda su familia.

Fue lo unico que escucharon los empleados de su patron, ya que el corazon dejo de latir por la fuerte impresion que se llevo al entrar a la habitacion mezclados junto con su culpabilidad de ser el causante de la muerte de cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

El mayordomo se acerco a su patron. Vio que el cuerpo estaba frio y despues de revisar si tenia respiracion solo meneo la cabeza con lo cual los demas entendieron que ya estaba muerto. La cocinera levanto una plegaria.

Cada uno se retiro del lugar con la cabeza baja tristemente por la desgracia ocurrida. El mayordomo se dirigio a un sirviente para que llevara el mensaje al pariente mas proximo a esta familia...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Diamante Maldito...

Principios de 1800s

Andhra Pradesh, India.

En una de las afluentes del rió Godavari, se encuentra el rio Manjira. La cual es una cuenca hidrográfica que provee agua potable a varios poblados aledaños.

Este rió esta rodeado de un valle de alturas y su extensa superficie muy fértil Donde se puede ver a todo lo largo y ancho el verde del pasto y el cielo azul intenso. Creando así un maravilloso paisaje colorido con su fauna y flora silvestre.

Los días pasaban lentos. Donde se destacaban las familias numerosas. Los hombres trabajaban la tierra y uno que otro salían hacia las afueras de las pequeñas aldeas para trabajar para otros y así poder sustentar alimento a sus familiares.

Las mujeres se quedaban en casa cocinando, lavando en el rió cercano y criando hijos, ademas de atender a la familia y a los mas viejos en la casa.

A pocos kilómetros de allí se encontraba un yacimiento de carbón mineral. Donde obreros extraían carbón de las minas.

Muchos de los jóvenes, hombres y ancianos venían caminando desde lejos para trabajar como mineros a esta reserva de carbón.

Donde tenían que pasar por puentes e ríos sin importar la estación del año ya que en la temporada de verano los ríos están hasta secos y en la época del monzon los ríos están desbordados.

A estos obreros no les importaba mucho su vida con tal de llevar el sustento a sus hogares hacían hasta lo imposible. Tenían que dejar a un lado su orgullo y trabajar para un extranjero.

Los dueños de la mina eran ingleses, al igual que todos los supervisores y encargados de ver que todos los obreros trabajasen bien sin perdida de tiempo. Dándoles un trato bastante déspota.

Un día como cualquier otro día estaba escarbando un joven moreno, dentro de la mina cuando algo blanco llamo su atención Escarbo mas rápido para saber que era eso que no era lo que estaban extrayendo.

Este joven llamo a su tío Un señor ya mayor en edad. Se acerco junto al joven y con sus viejos espejuelos inspecciono detenidamente, dijo que era un DIAMANTE.

Tanta algarrabia que se formo que llamo la atenciones de sus encargados que cuando vieron la piedra preciosa se quedaron atónitos No daban crédito a que en un yacimiento de carbón se formara un diamante.

Mientras que los obreros felicitaban al joven que descubrió el diamante y le decían que ya era un hombre millonario, y que no los olvidara cuando cuando fuera un hombre importante y con dinero.

Pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de eso ya que los encargados se volvieron codiciosos y la ambición le cegó sus cerebros.

Uno le dijo al otro que los dejara por unos momentos que festejaran pero el otro no quería esperar así que tomo el rifle y le dio en todo el centro del pecho al joven moreno.

Por el ruido todos se espantaron y se quedaron congelados en sus sitios. El joven moreno cayo al piso después de unos segundos. Uno de los obreros lo atrapo antes que diera de plano con el suelo.

Los dos supervisores ingleses solo se regocijaban riéndose fuertemente y viendo lo inútil que estaban en este momento todos sin poder a llegar a hacer mucho por el joven ensangrentado. Quitando le así el diamante de las manos de uno de los obreros.

El joven moreno ya en sus últimos momentos de agonía viendo la ambición de esos hombres, tomo su cantimplora de agua y se echo un poco en su mano y sosteniendo en su puño dijo "que todo aquel que se llene de ambición y mezquindad por esta piedra preciosa sera condenado a una muerte atroz".

Enseguida roció a los hombres avaros con lo que quedaba de agua de su puño, cayendo una gota sobre el diamante, el cual resplandeció un instante.

Un hombre ya de edad avanzada le dijo al joven que acaba de echar la maldición que no fuera tan duro y cruel que aun hay personas en el mundo buenas y de buen corazón.

A lo que el joven ya sin muchas fuerzas le dijo que la maldición esta echada y no es reversible pero solo una persona pura y sin ambición la podrá poseerla de lo contrario todo aquel que ponga sus ojos en la piedra preciosa padecerá.

Acto seguido otro disparo en la cabeza del joven y este murió Los demás obreros solo pudieron llorar por infortunio del joven que era muy joven para acabar así Solo estuvieron con el mientras tanto uno de los ingleses buscaba el látigo y empezar a azotarlos para que empiezan a trabajar y buscar mas diamante si es que había.

Al cuerpo del joven solo lo levantaron como un saco de patatas y muy a pesar tuvieron q tirarlo al rio mas cercano. A los obreros les hubiese gustado que fuera quemado el cuerpo(por su costumbre) y dar el ritual correspondiente, pero la tiranía de los dos ingleses no lo dejaron, sin mas que obedecer la voluntad del amo.

Los dos siguientes días los obreros trabajaron muy duro a costa de latigazos por que sus amos querían mas diamante y al no encontrar mas ninguna otra piedra preciosa, mas cruel era el trato que le daban a los pobres mineros que ya cansados algunos no resistieron muriendo algunos, en ese lapso de tiempo. Sin comida, ni agua, ni descanso y sin dormir...

Ya cuando se cercioraron de que no encontrarían nada en ningún rincón de la gran mina decidieron planear huir lejos llevándose consigo el diamante.

Los obreros al ver que solo había un superior empezaron a atacarlo pero este pudo alcanzar una pistola que tenia escondida en sus botas y empezó a disparar como loco dejando a varios heridos y luego huyendo del lugar se fue lejos llevando el diamante consigo.

El cual lo encontró donde lo habían guardado los dos, días anteriores y extrañado de no ver a su amigo decidió irse solo, sin saber el trágico final que había tenido su compañero en la madrugada de ese mismo día.

El mas avaricioso de los dos hombres se fue a una parte de la mina donde ya no se podía adentrarse mas por posibles derrumbes dentro de la misma, ya que los ingenieros de ese entonces recomendaron dejar esta sección sin avanzar,

Primero por que un poco mas y se toparían con agua subterránea y segundo la falta adecuada de oxigeno para poder trabajar bien.

Pero la codicia del hombre era tanta que el mismo empezó a escavar sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tomar su propia piedra sin tener que compartir con su otro compañero.

Por su egoísmo no se dio cuenta que cada vez q avanzaba se iba derrumbando partes de tierra en la entrada a esa sección y el oxigeno era cada vez mas escaso y ni tampoco escuchaba el correr del agua cada vez mas claro a lo que un ultimo picado abriendo una pequeña abertura para que pasara el agua para el lado donde estaba el hombre escarbando.

Cuando se quiso dar vuelta vio que ya la entrada estaba completamente cerrada empezó a gritar pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba ya que estaba muy lejos de todos los obreros donde estaban trabajando.

Ya casi no podía respirar por la falta de oxigeno y la fuerza del agua era cada vez mas y se estaba inundándose rápidamente. Desesperado por salir y no conseguir nada empezó a recordar sus últimos días y lo malo que había sido pero no llego a mucho por que el agua entro de lleno ya se que se abrió toda la pared de donde provenía y se inundo toda esa sección de la mina, ahogando al hombre y dando una muerte agonizante y desesperante.

Continuara...

* * *

_Puntos para recordar: la República de la India estuvo colonizada por la Corona inglesa hasta 1947._

_Un monzon es un viento del océano Índico que sopla seis meses de la tierra al mar, y otros seis meses en sentido contrario, dando lugar a un invierno seco y a un verano lluvioso._


End file.
